


The Village

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the towns cool and popular boy<br/>Harry is the newbie<br/>Zayn is Louis' best friend<br/>and Niall's the loveable  rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first 2 days

Harry got out his car eager to see his new house;  
"Look at that fag" Andy said to Louis  
Louis nodded not really listening,  
"He's obviously queer" Andy commented  
Louis nodded again, "Faggot" Andy said again  
this time Louis understood, and what's so wrong with that?  
He knew Zayn was bi, Zayn had always been his mate, no matter what  
Andy was just a homophobic Jerk which Louis didn't have time for.  
"Wow, someones touchy on that subject" Andy remarked  
Louis glared I'm not fucking gay okay, I have a girlfriend which is more than can be said for you" Louis said  
"Okay, my best mates bi so just fuck off" Louis continued  
"Oh yeah forgot about that, he's a faggot aswell" Andy said walking away.  
Louis walked behind him and pushed him to the floor, "fucking say that again?" he said  
Andy got up and walked away  
"Thought so" Louis remarked  
Harry looked over across from his house on the estate and saw Louis  
his heart stopped.  
Zayn walked round the corner,   
"Hey you must be new?" He said  
"yeah, Hi" Harry replied  
"I'm Zayn"  
"I'm Harry"  
They smiled at eachother, Niall walked past.  
"Hey Zayn" Niall said,  
"Hey, this is Harry" Zayn replied  
"Hey Harry, I'm Niall" Niall said  
"Hey Niall" Harry replied.  
Louis walked over to Zayn,   
"Hey, I'm Louis" He said to Harry holding out his Hand  
Harry firmly shook it  
"Harry" he said,   
"Need help with your bags?" Louis offered  
"Nah, It's cool" Harry said,  
"See ya around" they all said and walked away  
Harry smiled.

* * *

 

Zayn and Niall were sitting in the tree eating. Looking down and joking, 

"Right" Niall said,  
"What mouse has 2 feet?"  
"I dont know?" Zayn replied  
"Mickey Mouse" Niall said  
"What Duck has 2 feet?" He asked again  
"Donald Duck?" Zayn asked.  
"Nope, all ducks" Niall said  
Zayn laughed,   
"It's cold" Niall said, shivering  
Zayn took off his jacket and wrapped it around Niall, Niall smiled  
"Now you'll be cold" He said  
"I'm fine" Zayn replied

Only Louis knew that Zayn had a massive crush on Niall and has had it like forever,   
Zayn smiled at Niall  
"Suits you" He said  
Niall laughed,   
  


Niall's phone rang,  
"I got to go" he said,  
"Bye then" Zayn said smiling  
Niall gave him his jacket back and hopped down from the tree  
Zayn stayed up there and Louis joined him.

"Well.." Louis prompted  
"Nothing" Zayn replied disheartedly  
"You never know" Louis said  
"He might not be bi or gay he migth be straight" Zayn suggested  
Louis consoled Zayn.   
"Just ask him out?" Louis said  
"I can't" Zayn said  
"You've known him for 10 years" Louis reminded him  
Zayn nodded. "I guess"  
"Go on then, tomorrow" Louis asked  
"Fine" Zayn nodded,  
As Harry left his house Louis noticed and walked over there leaving Zayn in the tree  
"Welcome" He said  
"Thanks again" Harry replied,  
"You're welcome" Louis said,  
"I'll show you round" Louis stated not offering  
"This is my house" Louis said... "This is the park, the shop, the tree, the brooke, the lake, the school, the pub.."  
Harry was having a great time Louis was laughing and Joking, and treating him like Zayn.  
As it was getting warmer Louis ran into the Lake, he dragged Harry in.  
"Don't come in here often" Louis said  
"Why?" Harry asked  
"Zayn can't swim" Louis said  
"Oh" Harry replied  
Louis splashed Harry and Harry splashed him back, when they'd been in for 30 minutes the got out and started to sunbath,  
"Your a right girl" Harry said  
"Er, no." Louis replied  
"You sunbathe hang out in tree's like to talk" Harry said  
"Stop it" Louis interrupted Nudging Harry  
as it started to get dark Louis went in for his tea.  
Louis stayed out and things started rushing through his head  
he started to think he fancied Harry he was confused, Harry was so beautiful  
Curly brown hair, dimples, blue eyes a wicked sense of humor.   
But he wasn't gay, he bottled his feelings up and went inside. 

* * *

The next day Zayn and Niall met and climbed the tree again  
They were talking  
"Nialler, I need to tell you something" Zayn said  
"Yeah?" Niall said laughing.  
"I'm being serious" Zayn said  
"Has someone died, Oh my god.. is it Harry?"  
"No" Zayn re-assured him.  
"What is it then?" Niall said  
"I think..I think.." Zayn tried to say  
"I think.. I love you" Zayn blurted out,  
Niall didn't say anything for the first minute.  
Zayn looked to the floor.  
"You.. what?" Niall finally said  
"Don't make me say it again" Zayn replied  
Niall looked at Zayn he slowly kissed him on the cheek  
" I love you too" He said smiling.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they decided to go to the cinema  
Harry looked at Louis who was scoffing down popcorn.  
Harry laughed as the jumpy bit came on which caused Louis' popcorn to go flying.  
Louis threw a piece at Harry causing them both to laugh  
Harry caught it and threw it into Louis' mouth.  
They decided to play popcorn basketball.  
The other's in the cinema rolled there eyes at the boys immerturatiy   
They decided to stop and carry on watching the film  
by this time Niall and Zayn had snuggled up with Nialls face in Zayns tummy because Niall was a horror film whimp  
Liam next to them with his girlfriend and Louis and Harry next to him.  
As the film got scarier and scarier the single boys felt more alone  
Harry sensed the situtaion he put his hand oh the arm rest,  
Louis put his hand on top, causing Harry to get up and go to the bathroom  
"What the fuck was that?" He asked as Louis followed  
"Harry, do we have to do this here?" Louis replied  
"That's it I'm going home, just don't ever talk to me again" Harry said, the thing was Harry loved Louis, but couldn't accept the fact that he was gay.  
The door slammed and Tears ran down Louis' cheeks.  
He sat on the floor with his legs crossed.  
Harry heard him blubbing and immediately felt bad  
He walked back in,  
"What do you want now?" Louis asked  
"I'm not here to have another go" Harry told him  
Louis' tears carried on streaming from his eyes.  
He was crying badly and his face was red.  
"Shh...shh" Harry said, putting his arm around Luis  
"It's alright" Harry told him, "everything fine, I'm just in shock"  
Louis tried to speak,  
"Shh, calm down a second okay?" He said  
Harry kissed him on the cheek and traced his fingers along his hand.  
"I love you" Harry whispered in his ear.  
Louis slightly smiled,  
"You're so stupid sometimes Lou" Harry said.  
"What to be in love with you?" He replied  
Harry giggled, helping him up off the floor,  
"Can I hug you?" Harry asked  
Louis nodded  
Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis,   
Louis burried his head in Harry's shoulder,  
"I love you Tomlinson" Harry said  
"I love you Styles" He replied.  
They both smiled and kissed gently,  
Louis felt Harry's warm smile against his lips  
The kiss turned into a smile with there foreheads pushed together,  
They were gripping eachothers hands tightly  
But in Suprise, Harry's stepdad walked in.

To be continued....


End file.
